A Group Affair: The Pregnancy
by Crazy4wood
Summary: It has been months since Hermione found out she was pregnant, but she has a problem. Neither Draco or Blaise will have sex with her now. What happens when she finally gets them to include her again? What has her worried about Blaise and Draco's behaviours? A Two-Part one shot, part of the A Group Affairs series.


**Hello, Lovelies! Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 3, I wanted to make it perfect for you! This is dedicated to my Dramionaise muse (cogy_81) as always, and I hope you all enjoy! There will be a part two to this as it was only halfway done at the current word count.**

 **Thanks to MrBenzedrine for betaing this for me and LaBelladonex, the best Betas out there (I'm biased). Both of you ladies mean the world to me! My Alpha thedarklordherself is also amazing, and I couldn't have completed this without her!**

 **I only own my imagination and the yummy Tom Felton (Dreams I know...)**

 **Part One**

* * *

Blaise sat in the sitting room and waited by the fire for Draco or Hermione to get home. He had decided to stay home that day and wanted to surprise them with a romantic dinner. As the fireplace lit up, Blaise watched anxiously as Draco walked through it. "Hey, Drake. How was work?" He stood up and walked over to kiss him.

"Get away from me, Blaise. I'm not happy with you," Draco sneered before pushing him away and walking upstairs.

"Wait Draco, what did I do?" Blaise ran after him and reached the top of the stairs before watching him enter their room. He was determined to find out what was wrong with Draco. "Tell me what's wrong, love!"

Draco watched Blaise at the door as he pulled his clothes off roughly and threw them to the floor. "You know what you did. Why did you make Hermione cry last night? She told me you were trying to brainwash her to want the baby to be yours," he spat angrily at Blaise as he moved closer to him. "My wife and I have already talked about this, and both of us want the baby to be mine. You are just a third wheel, and your jealous tendencies are getting tiresome."

Blaise looked at Draco shocked and tried to back away but was pinned against the wall. "I never said anything to her, I promise. She was the one that came to me and said it." He could feel Draco's breath on his face and gulped. "I mean it. I would never do that to you."

"I believe my wife over you; I always will. Don't lie to me, Zabini. I used to love you," Draco hissed as he ran a finger down the side of Blaise's neck. "I'm not in love with you anymore. After tonight we will both be free of you finally." He reached under the bed and pulled up a golf club. "One last kiss."

"What are you going to do to me? I love you, Draco. Put the club down." He felt scared as Draco smirked.

Draco crashed his lips onto Blaise's and kissed him hard, pulling away as he went to catch his breath. "Everyone loves me, Blaise. I will miss you, but it's time to let you go."

Blaise whimpered scared as Draco lifted the golf club up. "Draco! Please...I will do anything. I know I messed up, and I'm sorry."

Laughing, Draco leaned forward and placed his forehead against Blaise's. "I have no other option. You fucked up, and we are tired of it. I will miss fucking that sweet arse of yours and your plump lips on my cock making me scream." He felt himself getting hard and smirked. "Look at that, turned on just from the thought." Draco leaned closer to Blaise and ground his erection against him, biting down on the side of his neck.

"Why would you want to hurt me if you still want me?" Blaise shivered as Draco's hard cock rubbed against his. "Tie me up if you have to. Punish me, just don't kill me."

"Oh, but I can get all I need from Hermione. She is carrying my child, and that makes her even sexier." Draco stepped back from Blaise and lifted the club back over his head before swinging it and hitting Blaise on the side of his head.

Blaise fell to the ground and held onto the side of his head, feeling warm liquid run through his fingers. He screamed as pain shot through his skull, and his eyes started to tear up. "Draco…" He saw Hermione enter the room and looked at her panicked. "Hermione, please."

"Oh, thank Merlin you did it before I got home. Now come here and kiss me." Hermione grinned and crossed the room, kissing Draco and running her hands through his hair. "Make love to me, Draco; I don't care if he sees." She walked to the bed, took her clothes off, and laid on the bed. Her hand ran over her swollen stomach, a smirk across her face.

Draco licked his lips and turned to look back at Blaise. "See, Hermione is all mine, and so is the baby. Enjoy the image of me fucking Hermione as you die." He walked over to the bed and removed his pants, climbing on and making love to Hermione, both of them being as loud as they could just to make Blaise cry as he bled out of the hardwood floor.

"Please," Blaise coughed, and blood covered his hand. He could hardly catch his breath as Draco stood up after coming inside Hermione and walked over to him. His eyes stung as red tears ran out.

Draco stood over Blaise's body, picking up the golf club again. The blood was dripping off into a tiny puddle on the floor by his feet as he hit him one more time on his side. "I told you that Hermione was mine. You should have listened to me. I will always love you, but I love her more." He turned away as Blaise reached out to him.

"Draco, please don't leave me. I love you both, and I didn't mean to do that. Please forgive me, love," Blaise whispered as he saw the scenery around him start to fade. "Don't let me die. I will listen, I promise. Draco...I love you."

"Too little, too late, Zabini. She was mine from the beginning." Draco didn't look back as he left the room and heard Blaise take his last and final breath. A smirk appeared on his face as Hermione and he made their way out of the room and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

Blaise woke up screaming, sweat running down his face and his eyes stung from crying. He looked around him and noticed both Hermione and Draco cuddling up on either side of him. His breathing slowed down as he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. It was only a bad dream.

"Are you okay, love?" Draco opened his eyes and yawned as he looked at Blaise, concerned. "Your screaming woke me up."

"Oh, just a bad dream. I will be okay," Blaise lied as he kissed Draco and cuddled back up with his two lovers. "Go back to sleep. It is only half two, and we don't have to wake up early today."

Draco closed his eyes and smiled. "Okay. Love you, Blaise," he said groggily as he fell back asleep and soft snoring slowly filled the air.

Blaise looked at him worried. "Would you really ever think about killing me?" He couldn't fall back asleep, afraid he would have that dream again, and watched as the moon slowly moved out of the sky.

Hours later, Hermione woke up stretching and yawning. She looked over and saw Draco asleep with Blaise next to him, terror showing on Blaise's face as he slept. Concerned, Hermione kissed Blaise on his cheek and gently shook him awake. "Blaise love, wake up."

After ten minutes, Blaise woke up clutching hard to Draco's arm. "No, I'm sorry. Don't kill me." He opened his eyes and blinked, realising he was no longer in the nightmare and back in his bed. Taking a deep, calming breath, he looked over at Hermione and saw the worry look on her face. "What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine, Blaise. I am more worried about you. You were talking in your sleep and looked scared." Hermione eyed him over with worry creasing her forehead.

"I am fine, just a bad dream." He looked over at Draco and saw bruises forming on his arms. "Did I do that?" Blaise ran his fingers over the marks.

Hermione nodded and sat up entirely, her swollen stomach exposed as she stretched her arms in the air. "You were clutching hard to his arm and saying 'don't kill me'." Her hair fell into her eyes as she pulled the tie out of her hair.

Blaise gulped and pulled his hand back. "I need to use the loo." He felt nauseous over the fact he had hurt Draco in his sleep. He kept falling into the nightmare over and over again all night. As he hurried off the bed and slammed the bathroom door shut, he slid down the wall and started to tear up.

Draco woke up to the sound of a door slamming. "Mmm, what was that? Are you okay Hermione?" He sat up and saw Hermione smiling at him. "My beautiful witch, come here." He pulled her closer to him and laid his head on her lap, kissing her stomach and grinning sleepily. "And my little one."

"Good morning, Drake. We are okay. Blaise isn't feeling well and ran to the loo." Hermione ran her hands through his silky hair and leant down, kissing his forehead. "The baby and I are hungry. Can we go eat?"

"Yes, love. Are you sure Blaise is okay? He woke up screaming in the middle of the night." Draco slowly sat up and pulled her close before kissing her. "I love you." His eyes lingering towards the closed door to the bathroom. "Let's leave him alone for a bit. My little man is hungry and wants food." He took her hand and grinned.

Soon Draco and Hermione were standing in the kitchen, and Blaise was far from their mind as they snogged. Hermione was pushed against the counter and he was kissing her urgently. As she went to put her hands inside the front of his pyjama bottoms, he pulled back and frowned slightly. "You know I don't want to hurt the baby."

"I told you it would be okay. You won't hurt the baby." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms before narrowing her eyes at him. "Both Blaise and you have not had sex with me for months now. The baby will be here in one month, and I want to have sex before he comes."

"We still pleasure you though, love. It's a pureblood thing, and I told you that. We want to but are afraid the baby might get hurt in some way," Draco explained for the millionth time to her. His hands rested on her hip, and he wore a smile on his face. "Trust me, I want to fuck you so bad. I'm stuck with just Blaise right now."

Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and glared at him. "I am tired of you two having sex in front of me and not letting me fuck you. I am horny and need to feel your cock inside me, but you both keep telling me it will hurt the baby." She turned away from him and stormed out of the kitchen. "Maybe I should take Theo up on his offer."

Draco followed Hermione, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You will not go to Theo. It's bad enough I have to share you with Blaise." The finality in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. "A month will pass quickly enough."

"Fine, but I need to talk to both of you later." Hermione stormed out of the room and went to the floo, leaving through the green flames before Draco could stop her. "Nott Manor."

Draco growled at the fire as she disappeared into the flames and stormed upstairs. "She went to fucking Theo's place again. If she is fucking him, I will kill him. I don't like sharing my toys more than I am." He slammed his bedroom door open and saw Blaise laying on the bed with just a towel on.

"Drake, why do you look so pissed?" Blaise sat up, his towel falling from around his waist and resting on his thighs. "I was just relaxing after my shower."

"It's Hermione. She keeps going to see Theo. I swear to Merlin if he touches her..." Draco sat on the bed and sighed in annoyance. "She doesn't understand, all that is left is a month."

Blaise moved until he was sitting next to Draco and placed a hand on his thigh. "She will be back. Stop worrying your sexy arse off. Now let me take your mind off of Hermione for a bit." He smirked before leaning over and kissing Draco.

Draco deepened the kiss as he ran his hands through Blaise's hair and pulled him closer. The distraction was needed as he was finally able to relax after the morning fight. He groaned into the kiss as Blaise striped him down and placed a hand on his now hard cock. "Blaise."

"Shh just relax, Drakey." Blaise winked before getting off the bed and kneeling in front of Draco, pushing his legs apart and placing his plump lips on the head of his cock. He closed his mouth around his hard member and slowly starting moving back and forth, sucking hard as he pulled back; his teeth grazing the nerves under his cock gently.

"Fuck," Draco grunted as he gripped the side of the bed and dipped his head back. "Yes love, ahh…" He thrust his hips up as Blaise rolled his balls in the palm of his hand and took him in his mouth fully.

Blaise placed a finger into Draco's arse as he continued to suck, lick, and bite gently on his cock; his other hand now pumping his own cock as he moaned.

The vibration of Blaise's moan on his cock made Draco shudder with desire as he felt the pressure building up. "Keep that up, Blaise...it feels so good." He gripped the bed even tighter and closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm coming closer. The sensation was too much as he lifted his hips and shot his seed down the back of his throat, screaming his name as he did.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch with her feet on Theo's lap. "I mean, is it too much to ask? Just fuck me, alright?" She huffed as she finished her rant.

"Look, Hermione, you know how they are. I told you I would fuck you and help you release some of the tension; no strings attached, of course." Theo smirked as he massaged her feet and made her moan.

"I could always tie them both to the bed and make them do it. Our bed is big enough, and we have eight pairs of handcuffs." She was lost in thought as Theo took the opportunity to kiss the knot of her ankle. His hands moving to her legs as he massaged them, Hermione didn't notice as he made his way to her thighs. "They know how much I want them both."

Theo grinned as she slapped his hands away. "Sorry, my hands have a mind of their own sometimes." He moved his hands back to her feet and smirked. "I have known those two since I was in nappies. They would do anything to make sure the people they love were safe."

Hermione groaned loudly, her face showing the frustration she felt. "I know that - you tell me every time. We are safe, though, and I am due in a month." She rolled her eyes as she looked at Theo. "Don't give me that look, Theo. You know this has been killing me."

"Look, princess, give them some credit. They are showing how much you really mean to them. I have to get going in ten and can only resist your sexy self so much. How did Draco and Blaise get so lucky?" Theo smirked and tapped her feet before moving them and standing up. You can stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks, Theo. I'm glad I can get away and hide out here. You are a great friend." Hermione smiled and stood up slowly, her hand resting on her swollen middle. She hugged Theo and kissed his cheek before watching him go upstairs.

Three hours later, after taking a nap, Hermione went home and entered her room. She watched as Draco was wrapped around her pillow and Blaise was crying in his sleep. The sweat on his forehead was slick, and he looked scared.

"Please don't leave me to die, Draco. I promise, I will listen next time!" Blaise yelled out as he tossed and turned, his hand resting hard on the side of his head. "No!" he screamed louder and held his side.

"I can't watch this anymore. Blaise, please wake up." Hermione hurried to the bed and sat next to Blaise. "It's okay, love. You are safe." She kissed his forehead and saw him relax a second before he jerked awake.

Blaise looked at Hermione and widened his eyes. Was he still dreaming? She wasn't home when they went to bed for a nap. "Is that really you, Hermione?" He looked down and sighed with relief as she squeezed his hand.

She moved a few sweaty strands of hair from his forehead and sighed. "Of course, who else would it be? Why are you dreaming of Draco killing you?" Hermione stared him down, concern on her face. "I'm starting to get worried about this."

"I will be fine, Hermione. Just a bad dream is all." He sat up and pulled her into a hug, his face resting in the crook of her neck. "Please don't tell Draco about this. I don't want him to know."

"Look at me, Blaise. You are safe. Draco is not going to hurt you, and neither will I." Hermione sighed and felt a pull in her stomach. "I won't say anything, I promise."

Blaise relaxed and pulled away from her. "You and Draco mean too much to me. I will talk to both of you about it later." He stood up and smiled weakly at her before heading to the loo. If sleeping in the other room kept them from knowing about the now recurring nightmare, he would do it.

Draco stirred and opened his eyes sleepily to see Hermione before smiling. "Hey, when did you get back?" He yawned and moved to a sitting position, patting the spot next to him.

"Not too long ago,.I had a talk with Theo and feel better." She sat next to Draco and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry. He didn't try anything. I'm sorry I got upset earlier. My hormones are getting worse, and he keeps kicking my side." Hermione rubbed her side and laughed.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more understanding. I love you, Hermione Malfoy, and I want to make this last month relaxing for you." Draco kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Where did Blaise go?" He placed a hand on her thigh.

Hermione looked towards the bedroom door and smirked. "He left the room - not sure where he went. You can make it up to me if you want to." Her hand rested on Draco's crotch as he chuckled.

Draco knew what she wanted, but he was still wary of hurting his son. "I will later, love. I have something I need to do today, and I can't cancel it. I'm kicking him out of the loo - be right back." He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom door before opening it and shutting it behind him.

In the bathroom, Blaise was looking in the mirror. "Oh. Sorry, Drake. I can leave." He turned around and faced Draco, unable to look him in the eyes.

"I'm just going to get in the shower. You can stay if you want," Draco smirked and stripped down before heading to the shower. He knew how to make Hermione feel better but couldn't get past the idea of possibly hurting his son. Just Blaise would do for now, but he missed Hermione. Draco heard the curtain open and saw Blaise smiling weakly at him.

"So I had a rough nap. Care to help me forget it?" Blaise looked him up and down before entering the shower and running his hands down Draco's chest. "Hermione doesn't need to know. We can make it quick." His finger travelled along the contours of Draco's abs and squeezed his hardening cock.

Draco groaned and bucked his hips into Blaise's hand. "Fuck, Blaise, I can't. I have to go somewhere in twenty minutes." His resolve started cracking when he felt him reach around his back and run his finger along the rim of his anus.

Smirking at the reaction he was receiving, Blaise pulled Draco into an urgent kiss. His finger slipped into his tight hole and made Draco whimper in need. "Now what do you say?" he asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't want to make her mad at me, but damn if what you are doing doesn't feel good." Draco thrust his hips at Blaise, wanting more friction, his hard cock becoming painful. "What if she finds out? I just turned her down for sex."

"No one needs to know, love. I cast a silencing charm before I came in here." Blaise licked his lips as he turned around and looked over his shoulder. "Fuck me, Draco. Fuck me like you want to fuck her." He saw the worry cross Draco's features before hands were on his hips.

Gulping, Draco moved closer to Blaise and placed his hands on his smooth hips. His fingers dug into skin tightly as he lined his cock up to Blaise's anus. "Are you sure she won't know - you won't tell?"

Blaise smirked as he backed his arse against Draco, not caring if it would hurt without any lubrication. He forced the head to enter his wanting arse and hissed at the pain. "I won't say a thing, I promise." His moan filling the room as Draco thrust hard into him and stilled. "Yes, Draco. Release your frustration on me. I love you."

"So tight...so good, but are you okay?" Draco grunted as he fucked Blaise hard and fast, not seeing the smirk fading from Blaise's face. His thrusts speed up as he thought about Hermione's tight and warm pussy clenching on him as he made love to her. "I'm close. you feel so fucking good," Draco said after ten minutes and bit Blaise's shoulder.

"Shh love, no speaking. Just relax," Blaise choked out as he came into his hand and heard Draco's strangled moan of Hermione's name. Tears slid down his cheeks as he realised how much Draco wanted Hermione over him.

Draco wrapped his arms around his waist as he rested his chin on Blaise's shoulder. "I love you, Hermione." He didn't know he said the wrong name, the image of Hermione still in the front of his lids.

Blaise silently wiped his tears and swallowed a sob as he took a deep breath. "Do you feel better now?" He turned around in his arms and saw the smile on Draco's handsome features. "Now let's get clean, and I will leave the room so she won't think anything."

"Do you know how amazing you are? I love you, Blaise." Draco grinned as he kissed Blaise, and they cleaned each other.

* * *

That night, Blaise laid in bed next to Draco and Hermione. He was still upset about earlier and didn't want Hermione to catch him having another nightmare. After checking to make sure the other two were asleep, Blaise slipped out of bed quietly and went to the guest room to sleep.

As his eyelids slid closed, he fell into his nightmare again; this time Draco had a gun in his hand. " _No, please Draco. I thought you loved me_ ," he heard himself say as the gun was pointed at his heart. They were laying in bed naked, and Draco was stroking himself as Blaise begged to stay alive.

"I do, but I love Hermione more. She and Scorpius are more important to me than anything." Draco smirked and pushed the barrel of the pistol into his chest, over his heart. "Did we tell you we didn't put his middle name as Zabini? His full name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy instead of Scorpius Hyperion Zabini Malfoy."

"But you said...you said you would. That he was my son too, even though he looks identical to you." Blaise started to cry as Draco looked at the door and grinned lovingly at Hermione.

Hermione walked into the room and kissed Scorpius on the forehead. "He does look just like his daddy. How did I get so lucky? At least he doesn't look like Blaise."

Blaise looked at the little boy in her arms. He has blonde hair like Draco and those hauntingly silver/grey eyes. Scorpius looked over at Blaise and glared as he cried. "I love all three of you. Can I at least see my son before you kill me?"

"He isn't your son, Blaise!" Draco glared at him as he pulled the trigger, and Blaise's world went black.

"No!" Blaise sat up on the bed and put a hand on his chest. This one was worse, but he was glad neither one saw him. He snuck into the bed next to Hermione as the sun started to rise.

Hermione woke up and felt an arm around her waist and Blaise's head on her shoulder. "Good morning, love. How did you sleep?"

Blaise smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. "I slept good; no bad dreams." He forced a grin as he saw her stroking Draco's hair to wake him up.

"Hmm...that feels good," Draco said sleepily as he opened his eyes and yawned. "Good morning my loves. Sleep well?"

"I love waking up next to my boys, but Scorp and I are hungry." She grinned as Draco and Blaise helped her up. "Draco, go ahead and make me some breakfast. I need to talk to Blaise a minute."

Draco narrowed his eyes with suspicion as he kissed her cheek and left the room. He didn't like the way those two were behaving, and was planning on keeping a closer eye on them.

* * *

In the room, Hermione looked over at Blaise and frowned."I know you left the room last night. I went to go use the loo and you were gone. Where did you go?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked into his eyes. "Don't think you can lie to me."

"I was in here all night, Hermione. I only got up to do a small thing before coming back to bed." Blaise looked at her, hoping she bought the half truth. " I was only gone a few hours. Don't worry I am fine." He averted his eyes as she narrowed hers.

"I have been with Draco and you long enough to know when you are lying to me. Did you have another nightmare? Maybe I should tell Draco about how you think he will hurt you." Hermione smirked and shifted her weight as Scorpius kicked at her side, her hand rubbing her stomach to settle him down.

Blaise watched her and put his hands on her stomach. "It was small, and it didn't last long. I don't want Draco knowing. I want us all here as a family for Scorp." He leaned down and kissed her softly, the scowl leaving her face as she kissed him back.

There was a knock on the door, and they pulled apart quickly, his hands still resting on her swollen stomach. "Breakfast is ready, love." Draco smiled at Hermione, but it never reached his eyes. As he noticed Blaise's hands resting on her stomach, jealousy bubbled inside him. "You need to feed little Scorp, and it's getting cold."

Hermione noticed them both acting weird and came to a decision. She wanted sex, and they needed to relax. Tonight, she would step up the game. "Thank you, Draco. Maybe he will stop kicking me then." She walked past them and down the stairs, not daring to look behind her and pay attention to the row that was about to take place.

Draco shut the door and glared at Blaise. "Mate, what are you playing at? You are both hiding something from me."

"Nothing, we aren't hiding a thing," Blaise lied smoothly. "She just wanted to ask me something privately."

"You forget I can find out the truth one way or another. My skills are even better than before." Draco narrowed his glare before hearing the door click open.

Hermione looked at them through the crack in the door and grinned. "If you are both done, I really don't want to eat alone." Ignoring the tense look on Blaise's face, she shut the door and walked back down to the kitchen.

Blaise glared at Draco and headed to the door, opening it up halfway. "If you love us, you will drop it. Now let's go eat breakfast with Hermione." He opened the door fully and heard Draco growl.

"This isn't over, Blaise." Draco pushed past him and headed down the stairs, fuming as doubt filled his head. The baby was Draco's, and he knew it. He wasn't going to let Blaise think otherwise. A growl left his throat before he could stop it, and Hermione turned around and looked at him.

"Draco, you need to stop. Sit down and eat with me. The baby loves your cooking." Hermione observed him as he sat down next to her. "Jealousy looks ugly on you. He isn't hiding anything."

Draco looked unsure as he stared at the stairs. "I just - I am not jealous. You are both keeping something from me - I know it." His eyes followed Blaise as he walked down the stairs and towards the table.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Fine, if you must know, he is going through something and isn't ready to tell you." Her hand went to her stomach, and she cringed in pain.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco jumped from his chair and walked over to her quickly, the worry deep in his eyes. "Is it Scorp? I'm sorry, love. I will stop," he said frantically when Hermione had tears in her eyes from the pain.

"He is kicking my side, and it hurts." She rubbed her side and took a deep breath. "I'll be okay, Draco. It just hurt for a second - that is all." Hermione took his hand and smiled, noticing Blaise standing behind Draco and looking concerned. "I will always forgive you, my love." Hermione kissed him softly on the lips before grinning.

Blaise walked over to them, a hand running through his hair. "Can I sit, or will I get lectured again by Draco?" There was no malice in his voice, just sadness as he avoided Draco's eyes. The dreams popped in his head as a reminder of his fears.

"Sit, Blaise. I am just frustrated that you two are keeping something from me. Will you at least tell me at some point?" Draco asked as he went back to his seat and closed his eyes. His worry for Scorpius caused the anger he had for Blaise to almost entirely disappear.

"Yes, I will tell you when I'm ready to, Draco. Please, just give me time to handle it." Blaise smiled to himself when he saw the buffet Draco had made to feed Hermione and the baby. "I love when you cook. It is so domesticated of you." He smirked when eyes narrowed at him.

Hermione watched as they slowly interacted with each other, the anger fading from the table - flirting followed. The sparkle of playfulness was back in both of their eyes, and she silently thanked Scorpius for his help. "I love you, my little Scorpius." Her hand rubbed her swollen stomach as she grinned and felt him kick her hand.

* * *

Soon it was nightfall, and Hermione decided to put her "get shagged" plan into action. Making sure they were both on the bed, she walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. They both looked up at her and smiled. Draco was laying on his back while Blaise cuddled into his side, his hair a mess from both their hands playing with it. "There are my two handsome men." She smirked as she walked towards the bed and removed her clothes as she went.

"What are you playing at witch?" Draco looked at her with lust-filled eyes. Unable to ignore the hardening of his cock, he adjusted himself and cleared his throat. "You gorgeous witch."

Hermione looked innocent as she crawled on the bed. "I don't know what you mean." She smiled slyly and sat in front of them, sitting on her calves as she played with her hardening nipples.

Blaise watched as she bit her lip and played with her swollen breasts, h hand resting on top of Draco's cock and massaging it. "You know what we mean. You are playing a dangerous game."

Draco groaned and thrust his hips into Blaise's hand. "Fuck, I want both of you right now, and it's killing me." His trousers became even tighter. Draco unbuttoned them and pulled his cock out of his pants with a sigh of relief.

"Let me help you, Draco." Hermione grinned as she grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them off of him quickly. Her eyes did not leave his cock as he rubbed it and licked his lips. "Blaise, lose the clothes; you are overdressed."

"Come here, witch," Draco growled as his eyes darkened and his hands wrapped around her waist. He kissed her urgently and intensely as she moaned into his mouth.

Blaise watched them as he removed his clothes and sat back on the bed, moving closer to Hermione and running his finger along her slick, lower lips. "Dripping for us already, I see." His free hand was rubbing his cock.

Hermione straddled Draco's hip as she lowered herself on him, not allowing him to move away. "Draco, I missed you,"she groaned as he started to create friction between them.

Draco pulled her face close as he kissed her and bit her lower lip. "Nice trick, love, but you are asking for trouble." He watched as Blaise rubbed himself and bit his lip, holding back a moan as he watched. "Join us, Blaise."

"In a minute. This angle is perfect to watch you enter her pussy from." Blaise wiped the pre-cum from the tip of his cock and licked his finger, watching as Draco looked at him with lust filled eyes.

Moving right behind Hermione, Blaise stood on his knees and slapped her arse. "I think we need to make you pay for tricking us. What do you say, Drake?"

"Absolutely. She has been a bad girl." Draco moaned as she slammed on his cock again and again. Why was he holding back these last months? Of course, the baby would be okay. Why was he worried? "Fuck you feel so good, love."

Blaise put his hands on her hips and held her still as she went to slide back down Draco's cock. "I think she has too many open holes; we can fix that." He placed a hand on his hard shaft and slowly slid it into her arse. Her moan of pleasure filled the room.

Smirking and placing his hands on top of Blaise's on Hermione's hips, Draco groaned. "Always having good ideas makes me love you even more, Blaise." He raised his hips and pulled Hermione into a rough kiss as she tightened around him and cried out in arousal.

"Draco, Blaise, fuck." The pulling feel in her stomach was intense, and she couldn't help but cry from the pressure her orgasm gave her. Draco fucking her pussy and Blaise her arse, she could have sworn she exploded from the orgasm they gave her together. "I can't breath." Hermione put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath as tears rolled down her cheeks.

They both pulled out immediately and looked at each other, worried. "Hermione!" Draco yelled, concerned, as she fell to her side holding her stomach in pain. "See, this is why I didn't want to; we hurt the baby."

As Hermione felt arms around her, she finally controlled her breathing and glared at her stomach. "Bad timing Scorp, terrible timing." She looked at the two men in front of her and sighed painfully. "I'm in labour and need to get to St. Mungos. Can someone help me to the shower to clean myself really quick?"

"That's what spells are for. I will grab your bag while Draco cleans you off." Blaise hurried off the bed as he watched Draco clean all three of them and help her to a sitting position. When he threw an outfit on the bed, Draco helped Hermione get dressed.

Once they were all clothed, Blaise held her bag as they each held a hand and flooed to the hospital.

* * *

"Draco, you need to calm down. She will be okay," he told Draco as he paced in front of the doors to her private room.

"I can't calm down. We caused her to go into labour early. What if we hurt Scorpius?" Draco ran a hand through his mussed hair. "They said they would be out to get us an hour ago…"

Blaise stood up and walked over to Draco, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I love you, but you need to calm down. We will both be invited inside as soon as Hermione's room is set up."

Draco sighed dramatically as he kissed Blaise and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm just worried." He heard the door open and pushed off the wall, grabbing Blaise's hand and looking anxious.

"You may go in now. A healer should be in shortly," the young intern stated as she walked away from them and down the hall.

Hermione sat up on her bed, running her hands over her swollen belly. "Oh Scorp, already being dramatic like your fathers." She laughed to herself and watched the door slowly open.

Draco pulled Blaise to the side of her bed with him. "How are you feeling?" He looked her over making sure she was indeed okay.

"I'm fine, just tired and want Scorp to hurry up." Hermione smiled at them and yawned.

"Just relax, Love, and he will be here soon." Blaise placed a hand on her stomach and grinned when he kicked.

A pain shot down Hermione's back, and she winced in pain. Draco called for the healer as he opened the door, scanning the hall for anyone. "Help, my wife is in pain!"

Blaise rolled his eyes as he kissed Hermione's forehead. "Let me go get someone before Draco scares them away."

"Thank you, Blaise. Please hurry." Hermione held onto the side of the bed and winced. "It is getting painful."

Walking to the door, Blaise put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Stay with Hermione, and I will get her healer."

Draco looked at Blaise as his nerves got the better of him. "You think I can't do it."

"I know you can. I just want to help. You should go be with Hermione for a bit. I will go get someone," Blaise reassured him as he noticed the healer at the end of the hall.

As Draco walked back towards Hermione, Blaise heard her scream in pain and Draco start to panic.


End file.
